


Subscribe

by Honey_Rae_Pluto, softnsquishable



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Slow Burn, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Rae_Pluto/pseuds/Honey_Rae_Pluto, https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnsquishable/pseuds/softnsquishable
Summary: Four of the best UK based youtuber's happen to live together, this is just a slice of their lives.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Subscribe

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,
> 
> So this is from another RP that Softnsquishable and myself did about a year ago, I really hope you enjoy it. If you have any asks or requests, head to either of our tumblr pages, we both have the same names as on here, and we'd love to hear what you think of it!

"Is this the last of the kitchen boxes?" Brian glanced about hoping Roger wasn't filming on live stream, "Or is there much else to go in?"

Roger shook his head. "Got pretty much everything together. I emptied the fridge in the cooler already." At the moment he wasn't anyway, camera hanging around him on a body strap.

"Right," He let the box down in the back of the van, "I think that's everything? At least all the communal bits."

"Yeah. I can’t believe your computer breaks down like that.”

"It looks like a lot more all set up, but if it wasn't for the lighting I could probably work from a laptop and monitor," Brian told him, "It's really just Fred and John that have the bulky items, well the tools really."

"When will you do another ASMR let's play? I wanna see you play a rage game while whispering everything." He smiled. "That'd get clicks.”

"I'll keep a note of it, but the last thing chat needs is weird fetish fuel, I’ve seen what they write on my subreddit. Might do a horror game soon, see how they react to that."

"I wanna see how YOU react to that," he grinned. "I'll put my ear on the door.”

"You probably won't need to, I'm already dreading it," Brian shook his head, "I'm guessing the move is going to be your video plans for a while anyway."

"I have a few prerecorded, but then moving stuff. And eventually a tour, maybe. I haven't decided if that's too invasive yet.”

"I think it's okay," Brian nodded, not planning on really taking part, "I think people kinda expect that with the four of us together."

"I know it'll get views but… well, I'll decide later." He shut the back of the car. "Boys, are you done over there?"

"I am," Freddie brought through some bags, actually helping for the first time that day. "We'll have to do a baking challenge collab once we're set."

"You can't cook anything, where's the challenge?" Roger asked.

"The challenge is Freddie trying to figure out what cooking is," John replied.

"That's really rude," Freddie pouted, "Have you finished fiddling with your spanners yet? It's just you left.”

"It's all in boxes," he told him. "And I was the one that got salmonella and almost died because of your chicken.'

"You were fine." Freddie shook his head, "Plus, you like hospital jelly, you said so yourself."

"Oh my God-" 

"We have to eat our own food," Roger decided. "Then I'm up for it.

"Challenge retracted." 

"Of course," Brian laughed, "You could do a cocktail one, that's more your skill set."

"That sounds exciting," Roger agreed. "We just need one of you to be the sober friend.

"I'm not being the party mum," John told him quickly, "Not again." 

"Someone's getting Nam flashbacks."

Roger giggled. "C'mon. Triple check the place, I wanna get our deposit back.”

"Next place is going to seem massive compared to this," Brian commented, "It's hard to believe we've managed it."

"We have incredible jobs," Roger agreed.

"I suppose we do rather," Brian nodded, "You've been at it the longest."

"It wasn't much back then, no one knew you could make money back then. Then I just took off, me and all the rawr xd emos." He smiled softly. "It was a good time.”

"Then all the gamer freaks came away from just doing twitch," Brian added, "People really like watching Sims die."

Roger giggled. "It's fun," he told him. "Have you ever watched yourself?"

"Other than during the edit, no," he shook his head, "I don't do much on camera though, just intros and outros."

"You're clever, though," John told him. "The time you played Amnesia and fell off your chair I thought I'd die laughing.

"Amnesia shouldn't have jumpscares, it's got awful graphics." Brian defended, "It crept up on me."

"That's the point, you spoon." Roger wandered into the house, taking his camera out. "God, look at this place. Unrecognizable.

"Gonna say bye to the cupboard door we all smacked our heads off?" Freddie asked.

Roger nodded and did a slow room. "Farewell, you inconvenience.”

"You three didn't even get hit that much because you're short." Brian muttered, "Same goes for the weird low ceiling in the pantry."

Roger looked over at him. "Your fault for being tall, though. Didn't have to.”

"Sorry, I'll just cut my legs off for future comfort," Brian rolled his eyes, "Three years in here though, bloody hell."

"I know, what an era. So much has happened in three years." 

"Yes, we're all grown up now." Freddie put his arms around John. "Even the baby." 

"Hey." John pushed him off gently, or tried to.

"You have got the most recent channel," Brian half nodded, "Talking of, are you wanting help to get the garage set for your things? Get more done than in the shed."

"I figured that might work out." John nodded. "Sounds like a good idea. It'll be a team project.”

"If you actually built the table like you were thinking, that might have some content," Freddie pointed out, "Two OCD tech people carefully assembling something from scratch."

John smiled over at Brian. "That's good content there. You wanna?"

"I'll think about it," Brian shrugged, "We better get a move on though."

He nodded in agreement. "This is it, folks." 

"Crowd in! Thumbnail!" Roger hels the camera out to face them.

"Eh," Brian stood there more awkwardly than the others, trying to look semi normal.

"Just smile," Freddie told him. "Or not. But don't act so estranged. Family photo."

"When have I ever done family photos," Brian made a slightly better attempt this time, shuffling round the back anyway.

Roger held them there a moment. "Perfect, I’ll screenshot later.”

"Lovely," Brian moved away, "Who's driving what? There's the van and two cars."

"John is driving the car, I'm driving the van," Roger told him. "Unless you want to drive, Bri."

"I'd rather not, thanks," Brian shook his head, "I struggle enough with the mirca."

"Alright, c'mon then." Roger climbed into the van and put the camera on the dash. "We gonna do carpool karaoke now?"

"Oh absolutely," Freddie grinned, "I've put a bunch of our music together for a playlist."

"So you're filming in the car, me and Brian in the van, I'll chop it together later. See you at the house?"

"Right," Freddie pulled John away, "And I mean singing John, not just vaguely humming." 

"Is it safe to drive and film?" Brian looked at him, walking alongside him to the van.

"Only one of us is driving," Roger pointed out. "And we won't be holding the camera.

"I know, but it might draw your attention or distract you," Brian pointed out, "You've not got the best record for rolling cars."

Roger looked over at him with a glare. "We're going to be fine.”

"Can you at least off centre the camera?" Brian added.

"Oh c'mon." Roger poked him. "All the comments will be talking about how cute you are."

"They won't be," Brian shook his head, batting the hand away, "And public singing is another problem."

"But your voice is so sweet." Roger climbed up into the van.

"It's not," Brian refused, "Anyways, it's your channel, you go and take the spotlight."

"I'll do what I want." He started the car and pressed play on his phone. "Here we fucking go!"

"That's one way to start." Brian muttered, keeping as far left as possible.

Roger laughed softly and started off down the road. "Don't be such a stick in the mud, Twiggy."

"oi," Brian gave him a look, "Just you go ahead, mind you're not too heavy footed while you sing "

Roger shook his head, and started banging along to the song. "I just took a DNA test, turns out I'm 100% that /bitch/...fuck, I am not making any money on this video.

"100% demonitised, maybe not that song."

"Any song will get copyright claimed, this video is doomed from the concept.”

"I'd offer you some copyright free but all I have is the Wii cursed music and bimpson."

"You know what? This'll be a bonus video, not in the main one. And I'll sing whatever I damn well please." He switched the song. "Join in, I know you know John Denver.

"Fine, but if it's not country roads I'll top myself."

"Of course it is," he told him, turning it up.

Brian joined in a little, but not taking away from Roger, the new place was only twenty minutes away so this would end eventually.

"Hey, can you text Fred for me?" Roger asked midway. "I wanna stop at the drivethru."

"Can do," Brian typed up the question, "... Which one? He's wondering."

"Uh… I'll follow him, tell him to go for whatever John wants."

"Right," Brian communicated the information, "John says KFC."

"Brilliant. Oh, what do you get there, though?"

"Do they do anything vegetarian? I've really gone off meat after that documentary."

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," Roger mumbled. "Eh. You can have the vegan option if they do it.”

"I'll get chips, I'm not fussy," Brian replied, "I’m really not that hungry."

"Whatever you say, chief." It was a quick stop off and they were at the new place in no time. They all hopped out to let themselves in before they started moving things.

"Right so, there's four bedrooms, two have offices and the big living room/ kitchen," Freddie looked about, "Where's everyone picking as a room"?

"Well Rog gets one of the offices," John said. "I don’t need it. I have the garage. But he needs space for his book writing and shit."

"If you want the second office for your games and kit I can set up my stuff in my room, it's not too bulky," Freddie nodded, "Plus it's closer to the bathroom so I can fix make up quicker." 

"I'm happy with that," Brian nodded, "I can dump any spare equipment in there too."

"All settled then." Roger smiled softly and nodded. "New home, boys. Now we just have to spend two months unpacking.”

"Do we get to paint?" Freddie raised an eyebrow, "Like the ceilings and walls."

"Uh..." Roger looked around. "Have to check the rental agreement on that.”

"I hope so, I don't much like bland walls." 

"You're not painting anything yellow," Brian said quickly, "And we should at least get everything inside and in the rooms first, even if it's just boxed up "

Roger nodded in agreement. "Mmhmm. Let's get cracking, lads.”

"So heavy things first? Try to get the beds and big furniture upstairs before we have a break," John decided, "We can just sleep in the mattresses tonight if needs be."

"Sounds like a good plan." Freddie opened up the van after faffing with the door for a minute.

"Right," Brian looked around to see what should go first, "Rog, you want to give me a hand with one of the beds?"

"Sure, let's be strong." He walked with him.

"Let's take a break when needed," Brian corrected, "Who's is it's?"

"Uh..." he looked at the frame color. "John.'

"So upstairs on the left?" He checked to see if that was right, seeing Freddie already start messing with a camera - clearly screen time was inescapable, "Come on."

Roger smiled and hummed as he walked upstairs with him. "Working nine to five," he trailed off.

"Is it all western today?" Brian smiled, "Or is that just a go to?"

"Just cause we're hauling stuff around.”

"Fair enough," Brian put the frame down for a moment, "Stairs are going to be a nightmare, you want to swap so I lead?"

"I can go backwards," he told him.

"It'll be heavier, and you're smaller."

"And you're leaner, it doesn't make you stronger if you're bigger.”

"I'm not a diseased Victorian child, I can actually lift things up without breaking," Brian gave him a look, "It was just an offer."

"Relax, dear. Let's just see how it goes." He picked it up again - Brian could be a little intense, usually without noticing it. "On three, two, one, up we go.”

Brian let him pace it, just supporting the weight from his end. Hopefully Roger wouldn't shove him down the stairs.

Roger set it down once they were at the top. "Alright, well done."

"Only another however many trips left to do."

He snorted softly, shaking his head.

"You're getting a workout out of this," Brian pointed out, "It's not all bad.”

"I didn't say that, you’re the one making it longer by constant fretting. I know how much I can squat." Roger sort of shoved the box along the ground to the appropriate room.

"I'm not fretting, I just don't want you to pull a muscle or get a hernia or something," Brian started his way back down, "Looking out for you."

"Thank you," he called back, nudging the box into the corner and heading back down.


End file.
